dndznutzfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode11
I'm On a Boat (05/10/16) Luck was on our side when we decided it best not to strip our captive, Brucifer, of her magical armor and weapons. Also being delivered to the prison that night were Haku and Nama Tata. The guard bearing them was scared off seeing as how we just destroyed his boss and had her bound and gagged on the prison floor. The Tata brothers asked to join the team. The Happy Homos were happy to oblige, hoping they would eventually lead them to the sunken treasure. We delivered Brucifer to the Lord's Alliance and were welcomed with warm arms, given a warm meal and a place to sleep for the night, then rushed on our way the next morning. Also, the sun has graced the air with its warm presence again after what seemed to be an eternal night. We made our way to visit Durkon's friend, Luicene, but learned of the tragedy of her death. Durkon was devastated. Finally, we headed for the docks since Killgore knows the harbor master, Nakajaka was a previous sailor, and Zharik has a rager for Thundertree (go figure). Davorin picked an unnecessary fight with a fisherman and Durkon got drunk in a bar. Killgore cut a sliver of Davorin's dick off and sewed it onto his dick necklace. Naka took back his bangels by force and everyone ended up spashing around in the water like a bunch of happy homos. A certain Captain Jack Rakkum found the gaggle and pondered over their odd behavior. They pleaded for passage but he was unwavering. His iron will wouldn't allow such rapscallions onto his ship. Plus, he was transporting precious cargo, a beautiful tree woman leaving the city. Zharik heard 'Tree woman' and couldn't resist the urge to venture down into the belly of the ship. He picked a fight with the first mate and turned himself into a sea cat. (Kinda like a sea cow I think). He made his way into the chamber of the maiden and allowed her to caress his soft fur. On the top deck the crew was spun into a frantic by a monstrous sea beast! It attacked the ship and the sound of it's trummel shook Zharik from his form, startling the fair mistress. He ran up top to seek out the commotion. A battle ensued. The beast had 8 wriggling tentacles that would snatch people up, shake the ship, or bitch slap the crew. One of the Tata boys was bitch slapped to death. Shit. Captain Jack Rakkum sent his best two men to repair one of the ships ballistas. They weren't too bright, it took them a few rounds, but in the end, 4d10 of ballista damage was eventually laid upon the screech monster. Nox tried to talk with the monster. "Rrreererrerereeere", it replied. Rigo tried to talk to the monster, "Rerrerrrererre". Naka clammored to its face and Zharik ran up a tentacle to stare it dead in the eyes, learning it's form perhaps. Captain Jack Rakkum ensnared a tentacle in a sliver of wood and was promptly thrown into the water. Upon the beasts death, some drama had to be resolved. Droop missed his brother, Nama's brother died in the scuffle, the maiden ended up being Durkon's lost love, Luicene, but now she has fallen for Zharik, and noone will confront the fact that Rigo betrayed them all for 1000 gp. No time for that, a whirlpool seems to be the reason the river is flowing upstream taking the ocean up with it. Captian Jack Rakkum does a suicide and the ship crushes, churns, and sinks taking all the supplies and the ensnared monster corpse down with it. Safe on land the group tries to remember what it is all for. They recall wanting to gather information from the Druid Reidoth, rumored to be scouting out Thundertree. As the sound of what could only be a dragon's roar fills the air, they remember that a group of Davorin's Shadow Snatchers left the gang and joined up with a Dragon Cult headed to Thundertree. Crap. Writing Prompt Are you ready to battle a dragon? Davorin (Lorkoris Wolfsbane) Let's join the dragon cult. Durkon Beerfist I've lived a long life full of pain (both on the giving and receiving end). My very recent attempt at trying to do good in the world and help others has only lead to being stuck with a band of morons and more heart break. Being exiled from Sorgindutako Zirkulu was the beginning of the end for me. So, can I fight a dragon? Am I ready? I really don't give a shit anymore. If it's for the greater good I'll do it, and if I die I hope it's enough to gain back at least some of what I've lost. Fuck it. Killgore the Trout No. In my times on the docks I heard tale of dragons of different sizes and colors. If the stories about the smallest dragon are even half true, we are in no shape whatsoever to take on a dragon. Not without some serious magic help. Nakajaka Nakajaka's Input Nox the Collector Nox's Input Rigo the Spicy Rigo's Input Zharik Zharik's Input